User blog:DVMP/Episode 1 DOTS - So...
Hi, guys! The results are in, and the twist that was most voted in was...Musical Tribes! To repeat what Musical Tribes is, it is a twist in which you will have two "rotations" of tribes. For one rotation, you will be divided into two tribes of ten, and in the second rotation, you'll be divided into two different tribes of ten. Here's an example: Rotation 1 Ganhar: *Billy *Bob *Jane *Molly Rotation 1 Lutar: *Jim *Zach *Kim *Sandy Rotation 2 Ganhar: *Billy *Zach *Kim *Molly Rotation 2 Lutar: *Jim *Bob *Jane *Sandy So, if the tribes were divided this way, Bob would start on the Ganhar tribe for the first rotation, but after tribal council, he would switch on over to the Lutar tribe. Some castaways may change tribes, some may not. After the second rotation ends, it'll just go back to the first rotation, so in the example above after the second rotation's tribal council Bob would go right on back to Ganhar. For your first rotations, you will be divided based on how you voted in your survey with your "top 5" and "bottom 5" picks! You see, I did calculations by finding the mean conjugate results with 10 replacing the median with a standard deviation...ah, I won't bore you with the details (if you really want to know you can ask privately!). But in the most fair way I knew how, I took the results and tabulated them so we got the top ten and bottom ten most popular/least popular contestants! The top ten castaways, in order from first to tenth, are: Hudson, Ale'Tia, Marie, Romeo, Britney, Jenni, Miles, Gregory, Ezra, and Charlie. You ten will make up the Ganhar tribe! The bottom ten castaways in order from eleventh to twentieth, are: Mya, Zeebem, Megan, Kelly, Gabriella, Dylan, Niaho, Aaron, Ryan, and Mona. You ten will make up the Lutar tribe! One important thing to note: In my statistical calculations, Charlie and Mya TIED for tenth/eleventh (go figure, the one spot that actually matters as far as tribe divisions go is the one that tied). Using more statistical calculations as a tiebreaker (again, I'd be happy to get into more detail if you're curious but I don't want to bore y'all with details), I determined Charlie was statistically slightly more popular than Mya and that's why those two are on those tribes. Here are some visual representations of the tribes. For those of you who are curious, that is the reasoning behind the names Ganhar and Lutar; Ganhar means win and Lutar means fight (in Portuguese). Those on Ganhar have already won your approval, while those on Lutar will have to fight to earn it. Which tribe will the ultimate winner come from? We'll have to wait and see. The second rotation of tribes was chosen in a more boring way; I randomly assigned the tribes so the people you mingled with didn't completely fall on how popular you were or any other factor. The second rotation Ganhar tribe has the following members: Aaron, Britney, Charlie, Dylan, Ezra, Hudson, Kelly, Miles, Mya, and Niaho. The second rotation Lutar has the following members: Ale'Tia, Gabriella, Gregory, Jenni, Marie, Megan, Mona, Romeo, Ryan, and Zeebem. Here are some visual representations of the tribes. However, above all of that, below is the most important part of this post. (dramatic pause) NO ONE will be immune at the first tribal. That means there will be absolutely no immunity challenge, individual or tribal, because if you guys want to be all-stars you shouldn't need that anyways. You guys are going to play right off the bat, and that means you're going to be going to your first tribal council immediately. Unlike normal tribal councils, since you're in your new tribes, you'll have two entire days to discuss the vote, and I'll post tribal council threads later for you, so until that point you are not "officially" in tribal council. But you might as well get prepared! The votes will be revealed at 5:30 PM EST on Sunday, December 18th. The boom of thunder...it approaches you... Category:Blog posts